Nine months
by carson34
Summary: Danny and Gaby are expecting their first child but will something happen to Gabby or the baby?
1. Month 2

Author Note: I decided to write a fanfic for Danny and Gabby. I hope that you like it. I normally only write for Steve and Kono or an Steve/OC. I hope that you like this. Please review and let me know what you think about it. This storyline will start at the beginning of the new season. Please follow me on twitter which there is a link on my profile wall.

* * *

**Two months pregnant**

Danny and Gabby learned that they were expecting their first child together and decided to get married. Steve thought that it was too soon for them to get married since Gabby got back three months ago. Danny walked into the headquarters to see his friend standing there.

"Hey, How was your honeymoon?" Steve asked his best-friend.

"It was good" Danny said to his friend as he gets back to work. Gabby calls his cell phone around lunchtime letting him know about her doctor appointment. Danny can't believe that they are expecting their first child together. That night, Danny arrived home and they celebrated their pregnancy.

* * *

**Revealing the news**

Danny and Gabby decided that they were going to announced their pregnancy to the rest of the team. They knew that they would be shocked about it. Steve arrived there first with Kono. Danny pulled him aside to talk about Catherine.

"So how are things going with Catherine now since Kono is back?" Danny asked his friend.

"We broke up." Steve revealed to his friend as they sit down on the deck. "Things were just not working out with us. She got me to admit my feelings for Kono."

"Have you told Kono about these feelings?" Danny asked his friend.

"Not yet." Steve revealed to him. "She just broke up with Adam. I don't want to push it."

Later that night when everyone got there, they gather everyone up to reveal it.

"Guess what everyone?" Gabby started out saying. "We are expecting"

"Wow. Congrats." Kono said to them while giving Gabby a hug while Steve gave him a handshake.

* * *

**First doctor ****appointment**

Danny managed to leave work even though that they had a case. He got there and they found out that the baby is growing nice and healthy. Danny decided that he wanted to go and get Grace and celebrated some more. By the time that Danny got back into the office, Chin was smiling some more.

"So how is the baby?" Chin asked his best-friend.

"it went really well. Where did Steve go?" Danny asked his friend

"Steve went to go talk to Kono. She's coming back to Five-0 on Monday." Chin responded to his friend.

* * *

Author Note: Alright this storyline will be with Danny and Gabby. The team is going to be in and out for the next couple of chapters. I hope that you like this. Please review and let me know. Happy Saturday! I know that this chapter is short but the next chapter will be longer than this which will be posted Next Saturday.


	2. Month 5 and 6

Author Note: So this is month 5-6 of pregnancy and revealing the name ideas. I hope that you like this chapter. Let me know what you think by reviewing this chapter. Chapter 3 will be month 9 and then chapter 4 will be the birth of the baby. The last chapter will be six weeks later when both Danny and Gabby can go back to work and the baby goes to daycare.

* * *

Danny and Gabby were getting used to being pregnant and decided to move in with each other. They talked about what to name the baby.

"I like Daniel Jr. If it's a boy and if it's girl Leah Hope." Gabby said to her boyfriend. "What do you think of that names?"

"I like them." Danny responded to her as he gives her a kiss. His cell phone starts to ring and he knows that it's work. "I have to go. There is a new case."

"Alright. Do you want me to pick up Grace from school today?" Gabby asked him

"Yes." He said to her. He gets ready to leave and she just heads upstairs and takes her bath since she has about two hours until she needs to leave.

* * *

Grace is surprise when she sees Gabby picking her up rather than her father. She decides to wait and ask her when they get into the car.

"Where's Danno?" Grace asked her father's girlfriend.

"He had to go to work and since we have you this week. He let me come and get you to spend some time together." Gabby revealed to her as she started up the car. They decided that they wanted to go see a movie and then go out for dinner also to do some shopping.

* * *

Danny gets home to find both of his girls sound asleep and he carries Grace upstairs to her room. He comes down to get Gabby and put her in the bed. The next morning was the start of the six month and Gabby woke up to find Danny's hands on her stomach. She manages to get out of bed without waking him up and heads downstairs to make breakfast for all of them. Grace came down the stairs to find the smell of food cooking. Danny is not much of cook and so she knows that it's Gabby.

"That was fun yesterday." She said to her. "I hope that Danno will marry you soon."

"You will have to ask him about that." Gabby said to her.

"Alright, I will." Grace said standing up and walking to wake up her father to find out if he is going to do it or not. She walks into the room and smiles at her father.

"What is going on?" Danny asked his daughter.

"I would like to see you marrying Gabby before the baby is here." Grace said giving her father a good morning hug.

"We will have to wait and see." Danny promised her as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this chapter. If you want Danny and Gabby to get married let me know and I will write it in to the final chapter. Also find me on twitter "Carson34ff". See you next week for the next chapter


	3. Father's day!

Author Note: It's time for the last month of pregnancy. I hope that you like this chapter. Thank you for being patient with the computer issues. Hopefully this weekend, I can get a new computer or use someone else. This chapter will be posted a day early. This chapter will be about father's day.

* * *

Gabby was about nine months of her pregnancy and this weekend is Father's day which meant that they had Grace. She was due in about three days and starting to feel some labor pains. She was hoping that her child would be born was happy to see her step-daughter. Danny and Gabby had gotten married about a month ago and everything is going really good. That morning, Gabby and Grace decided to make Danny some breakfast and surprise him with the news of the labor.

Danny rushed to the hospital where she gave birth about three hours later to healthy baby girl which they named her Kiara. The doctors allowed them to take the baby home after one night spending in the hospital. They got home to find the team and Grace waiting for them. The team took turns holding the baby and along with Grace. Danny went up to his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Happy Father's day." She said to her husband as they get ready for their first night as parents.

"Thank you for the best gift ever given to me." He said.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's the last chapter of this storyline. Review and let me know if you want more Gabby/Danny storylines!


End file.
